Currently, multimedia networks are relatively uncomplicated in their handling of “hot plug” events. In general, a “hot plug” event is a situation where an active device is plugged into an already active system. This can mean providing a powered-on device and plugging it into a network device that is also powered on or operating (typically using some sort of communication link). Also, it can mean providing a network of connected device with a first device in a power-on state and then powering up an already connected device. Such hot plugging describes changing or adding components which interact with an operating system or active device. Ideally, this should occur without significant interruption to the system. Moreover, such hot plugging should enable the changing or adding of components a network device (in one example, a computer or a monitor) while it is operating.
In existing devices, such hot plug events flow somewhat seamlessly when a device's operating system is fully booted up and operational. However, difficulties begin to arise when a “hot plug” event or an unplug/re-plug event occurs before the device operating system is fully booted up and operational. In such conditions, the interrupt handing mechanisms of many systems and devices are unable to cope with the events. In some cases, unanticipated interrupt events may disrupt systems ill suited to accommodate such events. Moreover, such interrupt handling can cause serious system incompatibility issues between the various components and systems of the device and its peripheral systems. Furthermore, when applied to an audio-video network, and when a display is hot plugged into a source device, for a period of time after the hot plug event, there can be a significant period of time in which the display cannot display any valid video or other type of data. This can be problematic in conditions where video data, a visual display, for example, is required to obtain further user input (e.g., “Press F8 for modifying BIOS”), as well a presenting a general inconvenience. Under these circumstances there is an increasing need for methods and systems capable of displaying video data in a number of hot plug situations that are not addressed in current network devices and systems.
While existing systems and methods work well for many applications, there is an increasing demand for display methodologies, systems, and integrated circuits that enable the display of audio-video data in a wider range of operational circumstances and with greater capacity to enjoy the benefits of modern multimedia equipment, software and devices. For these goals to be met, it is desirable to maintain the strongest possible signal strength of the audio-video data being transmitted in the network.